So Close
by Aura Jade
Summary: AU Kaoru has grown up selfish and conceited. To settle a debt, Kaoru’s father gives her to Kenshin as his maid. Can Kenshin teach her what’s really important in life before its too late?
1. Prologue

So Close

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Duh.

**Summary: **Kaoru has grown up selfish and conceited. To settle a debt, Kaoru's father gives her to Kenshin as his maid. Can Kenshin teach her what's really important in life before its too late?

_Prologue_

"Daddy, who is that?" four-year-old Kaoru asked, staring at an older red-headed boy. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and he was currently glaring down at the ground.

Koshijirou Kamiya stood next to his daughter holding her hand. At her question, he looked down at her seriously and crouched next to her so that they were eye-level.

"Little One," he gently said, "that is Kenshin Himura. He is nine-years-old and will be staying with us from now on." Kamiya paused and searched Kaoru's face for her reaction.

Kaoru tilted her head and looked at her Daddy then looked over at Kenshin. He was still glaring at the ground. Kaoru smiled softly while staring at Kenshin then turned to her father and gave him a sweet grin, "Okay, Daddy!"

With that, Kaoru ran over to Kenshin and dropped lower to peer at his face so he was glaring at her instead of the ground. "Ne, Kenshin. You'll burn a hole in the ground if you keep staring at it like that. My name is Kaoru. Let's go play!"

At that, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and started dragging him towards the garden. Kamiya watched in amusement as Kenshin stared in shock at their joined hands but still allowing himself to be led around by a four-year-old.

For his part, Kenshin didn't say anything. He simply stood there as Kaoru introduced him to her stuffed animal friends. He followed her around wherever she led him and he listened as she explained which room was for what and which things not to touch. Kaoru's hand never left his for long and Kenshin never said a word.

**RurouniKenshin**

"Daddy, why doesn't Kenshin hardly talk?" five-year old Kaoru asked her father one evening as he was tucking her into bed. Kamiya gave a tired sigh and tried to explain to his daughter again.

"Little One, Kenshin has been through a lot and it makes him not want to talk." Kaoru still didn't understand.

"Like losing his Mommy, Daddy, and sisters?" she asked.

Kamiya nodded. "Exactly, things like that are hard to deal with especially for young people like you and Kenshin. Right now, he doesn't feel like talking much but that doesn't mean that he'll be like that for always."

"But Kenshin doesn't remember much from before he came here. Why is he still not talking?"

"Even though he doesn't remember exactly what happened, he knows he lost people who loved him. It makes him feel sad."

Kaoru nodded then her face lit up. "Daddy, I know! Why don't you fix him? You can fix anything! When I'm sad or in a bad mood, you always fix it so fix Kenshin too!"

Kamiya shook his head and smiled sadly, "Kaoru, I'm afraid it isn't that simple. This is something that can't be easily fixed like that. All we can do is be here for Kenshin and let him know he is not alone." At her crestfallen look, Kamiya added, "I think that you're doing a wonderful job being Kenshin's friend. He's lucky to have you around."

Kaoru smiled happily. Kamiya whispered goodnight to his baby, kissed her forehead, and let her go to sleep.

**RurouniKenshin**

"Daddy, did you know that I love Kenshin?" six-year-old Kaoru asked her father one day while they were riding their horses around their estate.

Kamiya raised an eyebrow and glanced at his daughter, sitting so calmly on her pony. "Of course I do, Kaoru, I know that you love me as well."

Kaoru giggled delightfully. Her girlish laughter bringing a smile to Kamiya's face. "I mean _love_ love Daddy! I want to marry Kenshin and live happily ever after just like the Giselle and Robert in that movie."

At this, Kamiya gave a start. "Wait what? Marriage? You're only six!"

Kaoru giggled again. "I KNOW Daddy. When we get older. We're way too young now. I mean, don't you have to be grown up to get married?"

Kamiya was speechless. Was he really having this conversation with his daughter? His SIX-year old daughter? "Kaoru," he reasoned, "how do you know you even love him that way?"

Kaoru gave him a soft, serene smile that was much mature than what a little girl her age should have. "Daddy," she said softly, "you just know."

"And how does Kenshin feel about you?"

At that question, Kaoru's face fell. "I don't know. Sometimes I think he does but then sometimes I think he doesn't."

Kamiya stared at his daughter then brought his horse closer to hers and pulled her up into his lap. His little girl was too young to be thinking these thoughts yet he wasn't surprised. Kaoru was just like her mother. She was around this age when she told Kamiya that one day, they would be married. Kamiya tried to escape his fate but fate has a way of finding you again. Kamiya hoped that Kenshin would just give in to Kaoru and accept her love because it would be easier that way for everyone. If Kaoru was exactly like her mother, which Kamiya suspected she was, then whoever she fell in love with was the one meant for her. Simple as that yet oh so complicated as well.

Kamiya gave a heavy sigh and prayed to the Gods that Kaoru wouldn't get hurt. He wanted to interfere and promise Kaoru that everything would be alright because he would make it that way but Kamiya had promised his wife that he would not interfere with Kaoru's love life once she fell in love. He just didn't think it would when she was six! Kamiya also prayed that Kaoru's road to love and happiness would be straight and safe and that she would have lots of time together with her love. Time was a luxury that many people took for granted. If only Kamiya had more time with his wife….but no, no regrets. They had their love and he knew that his wife was waiting for him at the end of his life to take him over the bridge into the afterlife.

Kamiya shook his head as if to clear the thoughts of his wife from his mind. Kaoru was in front of him now and it was Kaoru that needed him. If Kaoru loved Kenshin, then Kenshin was worthy.

"Kaoru, in this life, there are precious few things worth fighting for. Love is one of them among family, happiness, and honor. Yet, love is so elusive. It is like a butterfly flying gently in the breeze. You can chase it and try to catch it yet never do. But, when you stop to rest, it might come upon you. What I'm trying to say is that love is strong, fragile, elusive, powerful, surprising and even hurtful. It's a mystery yet so easy to understand. Its something that people search for and try to figure out but never do so don't be distressed about it if it becomes confusing."

Kamiya frowned. This was not coming out the way he was intending it to. His daughter understood though.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I understand. Love is complicated but its worth it."

Kamiya laughed. "Yeah."

**RurouniKenshin**

Twelve-year-old Kenshin made his way to the grove of sakura trees at the edge of school grounds. In his hand was a note summoning him to this area after school. Kenshin gave a cursory glance to his watch. If whoever wrote him the note didn't show up soon, then he would be late from picking up Kaoru from her elementary school next door and then the little monster would never leave him alone. Kenshin frowned as he pictured Kaoru's bright blue eyes snapping at him while she lectured him on the merits of being on time. Even if he gave her his best you-are-annoying-me glare, she never backed down from him. He grudgingly respected her for that. His classmates and teachers all backed away from him when he gave them _the look _but never Kaoru. He didn't know if he should admire her or be exasperated. Kenshin would never admit it to anyone but he had a soft spot in his heart for little Kaoru. She treated him like a regular person. Not some fragile child that was lost without his family. Kaoru made sure that he was comfortable and never alone and though he'd never tell her, he enjoyed listening to her ramblings about her day and whatever fancy lived in her head at that moment.

Kenshin heard a twig snap and turned towards the sound. A girl stepped from behind one of the trees. He recognized her as Megumi Takani, one of the girls in his class. She was one of those girls who looked nice and sweet on the outside but was vicious and vindictive in the inside. More than once, Kenshin overheard her saying awful things about other people in his class just because she wanted to. Megumi Takani was plain mean and there was no if, ands, or buts about it.

Megumi smiled sweetly at Kenshin. "I bet you're wondering why I asked for you to meet me here," she said. A soft blush adorned her face but was quickly wiped away with a look of determination. "I like you, Kenshin, and I want you to be my boyfriend," she declared.

Kenshin blinked his eyes. He was totally not expecting this. He was not easily surprised but Megumi Takani had managed to do just that.

Megumi tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?" she demanded. "What do you say? I like you, which is an honor, I might add. "

Kenshin shook his head, "Why me?" he asked softly.

Megumi laughed incredulously. "Because you are the hottest guy in our class. You're so silent and mysterious and so cool. All the girls want to be with you but I'll be the one who has you."

Kenshin continued in his soft mature voice that belied his young age, "I'm sorry, Megumi, but I cannot return your feelings. I'm not ready for a relationship at this time-" He was cut off by Megumi's cry of outrage.

"What?!" screeched Megumi. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Is there someone else? Or can it be that someone like YOU is actually turning down someone like ME?" Megumi began stalking towards Kenshin who, with a wary look in his eye, started backing away.

"Do you know who I am?" Megumi asked in a dangerously low voice. "I am Megumi Takani, daughter of one of the richest people in Tokyo. How dare you refuse me. Someone like you, who was born to nothing should not even think twice about bowing to my wishes."

Kenshin stopped backing away and held his ground. He said firmly, "I already told you I don't want a relationship, Megumi. Why would you force me to be with you?"

"Because that is what I want!" Megumi cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't think you fully understand what's going on here, Kenshin, and I don't think you understand your place. You are surrounded by rich, influential people and it is your job to do whatever we say. Do you think I don't know about your past?" she sneered. "You come from a poor family with NOTHING! The only reason you are able to attend this school and mingle among the elite is because some rich guy took pity on you when your family died. Like finding a hurt dog on the street." Megumi continued taunting Kenshin.

"I've seen the way you hang around that little girl you live with. She's so cute and so innocent. Do you even realize the damage you're doing to her reputation by just living with her? It doesn't matter that her family accepted you in, you are still the scum of the earth and not befitting to walk amongst us."

An evil smile flitted over Megumi's countenance. "Still don't believe me? Why don't you ask your _guardian_ how your family really died. Ask him to tell you how they begged for your pitiful life and how you were supposed to die with them except you were a coward and ran away." Megumi took in Kenshin's pale face and stiff body and looked him up and down in disgust. "I could have ensured you a spot amongst us but yet you refuse me. I guess it shows that once an commoner, always a commoner."

With that, Megumi turned and flounced away. Not realizing nor caring the impact her words had on an innocent boy.

**RurouniKenshin**

The last of Kaoru's classmates left the courtyard leaving Kaoru alone save for a few leaves drifting across the path. Kenshin was late.

"_Mou, I wonder where he is?" _Kaoru thought worriedly. _"It's not like him to be late. I'll wait 5 more minutes before calling home"_

Just as Kaoru was about to turn back into the school to call home, she saw Kenshin walk in through the front school gates. Kaoru smile happily and skipped over to Kenshin.

"Hi Kenshin! How come you're late? That's not like you? Did you have to stay after school? Ooh, did you get in trouble? Papa, won't like that. Or maybe you forgot about me!" Kaoru teased..

Kaoru seized her ramblings when she noticed that Kenshin wasn't listening to her. He was staring blankly ahead as they walked home. This started to worry Kaoru because she could always make Kenshin smile. Something was bothering him and she was going to find out.

Kenshin was startled out of his daze when he felt a little hand gently grab his. He looked down and saw Kaoru looking imploringly at him. "Ne, Kenshin. Are you okay?"

Kenshin mentally shook himself. Kaoru didn't do anything. She shouldn't have to worry about him. He smiled gently at her. "Yup, everything's fine. I was just thinking about some extra hard homework I have to do tonight."

Kaoru gave a small sigh of relief. "Okay, Kenshin. I was worried it was something bigger." Kenshin noticed she hadn't released her hand from his yet so he tried to pull his hand away but Kaoru's hand only gripped his tighter.

"Ne, Kenshin." Kaoru began shyly then paused.

"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin smiled to himself and wondered what Kaoru had to say. It wasn't like her to be shy.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you, "she said. At her words Kenshin had stopped walking and was now staring at Kaoru with huge eyes. "I know you probably think I'm too young and that I don't know what I'm talking about but I do. I love you Kenshin Himura and one day when we're both grown up and you're ready to accept my love, I would like to prove it to you."

In Kenshin's mind, Kaoru and Megumi's words intermingled within his mind until he couldn't tell which words came from whom. Kaoru's sweet words and Megumi's harsh words jumbled in Kenshin's mind and made him crazed.

"You love me?" he snarled at Kaoru, "You hardly know me. Tell me why would I want to be with a spoilt brat like you who cares of no one but herself. We come from two separate worlds. How could someone like me be with someone like you. We don't belong together now or in the future or whenever we grow up. Don't hold any delusions that you mean something to me because you don't."

With that, Kenshin left Kaoru standing there with tears running down her face as he stalked to their estate to find Kamiya and demand answers for questions he had never asked before.

Before long, he heard running steps behind him and suddenly Kaoru was standing in front of him, her chest heaving from running to catch up with him and her face flushed from her tears.

"Kenshin stop! What are you talking about?!" Kaoru's eyes were flashing angrily. "Did I DO something to you? If you don't love me back, then just say so. Don't act all crazy and run away."

"_You were supposed to die with them except you were a coward and ran away." _Megumi's words rang through Kenshin's mind. He was so confused. First Megumi and now Kaoru. He needed to be alone to think, he didn't want to say anything until he could figure out what was going on so he shut down his mind and let his words take over and protect him.

"Fine, I don't love you Kaoru. How could you even think that I would love or even like an annoying child like yourself. I put up with you because you are the daughter of my guardian but don't think that we're anything more than that. We're not even friends."

Kenshin began stalking towards Kaoru, his countenance growing darker with each step. "If I wanted a friend, don't you think I would find one my own age? If I wanted someone to love, don't you think again, I would find someone my own age? You are exactly what I first thought of you. A spoilt brat, who thinks of no one but themselves because if you even gave a thought to MY feelings, then you would realize that I could never ever love you."

To Kaoru's credit, she held her chin up proudly and her eyes never betrayed her breaking heart. She may be only seven-years-old but the maturity within her body exceeded her age.

"It seems that I was wrong about you Kenshin," she murmured. "I shan't be bothering you again. Good-bye." Kaoru turned away from him and gracefully 

finished the walk to their estate. They were, in fact, only in front of the gates by this point.

Kenshin watched her walk away and felt something alien within his chest. Was this pain? Was this guilt? He quickly squashed the feeling and followed Kaoru in through the gates to find Kamiya. Kenshin wanted answers to questions he had never dreamt of asking before.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 1

So Close

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Duh.

**Summary: **Kaoru has grown up selfish and conceited. To settle a debt, Kaoru's father gives her to Kenshin as his maid. Can Kenshin teach her what's really important in life before its too late?

**Author's Notes: **In this chapter I was hoping to get more towards what my summary talks about but I found that I needed more embellishment. Please keep in mind that these are the foundation chapters that will make the storytelling so much easier later on. Also, I swore to myself I would not ask this but please Review!! I see the hits but the lack of reviews. Please please! It will make me happy to see reviews.

**Chapter one**

Kenshin focused his mind and forced his body to move through the complicated moves his uncle had taught him. These moves, he had been told, would soon flow effortlessly from his body but he needed to practice them diligently. Kenshin had no objections to that.

He had been living with his uncle, Seijuro Hiko, for a little over a month now and Kenshin could only describe this time as peaceful. It did not matter that his uncle woke him up with the sun to do chores. It did not matter that they lived a simple life and that he had to wake up extra early to catch the morning bus to drive him down the mountain for school. It did not matter than every day he was worked into exhaustion either through training, chores or errands. All that mattered was that Kenshin finally felt the invisible burdens that had settled over his shoulders lift. It didn't matter if he was rich, poor, happy, sad, orphaned, or not. Uncle Hiko accepted him as he was.

Kenshin thought back to the day he confronted Kamiya about his past. He just wanted the truth, no matter what is was and it infuriated him that Kamiya could be holding out on him.

Kenshin barged into Kamiya's office without knocking, dimly noticing that that his guardian was not alone. Kamiya was sitting behind his desk conversing with another man also in front of him His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Most noticeable was a large white cape that adorned the stranger's shoulders. Both Kamiya and the stranger turned towards Kenshin at the intrusion.

"I want you to tell me how my family died," Kenshin announced to Kamiya. The older man gazed thoughtfully at Kenshin.

"I understand your need to know, Kenshin, but what has prompted this question all of a sudden."

Kenshin clenched his teeth and ground out, "I just need to know the truth. I'm tired of being the last one to know anything."

Kamiya nodded his head. "Have you regained any of your memory back?"

Again, Kenshin ground out, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I have no hesitation about explaining your situation to you, Kenshin," Kamiya said calmly, "it was simply my hope that you would have had some of your memory back so it would be easier to understand.

"As you already know, your parents were close friends to me and my late wife. Actually, your father, his brother, and I grew up together." Kamiya smiled as fond memories flitted across his mind but soon hardened. "Your family was murdered and you were the only one to survive. Your uncle could not be located so you came to live with me."

"I know all that already," Kenshin said impatiently. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Your family died with honor, Kenshin," the stranger stated. "Thugs ambushed your family as you guys were coming home from dinner one night. Your father tried to hold them off but he was no match for them. He was forced to watch as they abused your mother and your sisters and you, too, had your sisters had not been so quick witted."

Kenshin stared at the stranger blankly, "How do you know all this?"

The stranger lifted an eyebrow and calmly retorted, "Because I am your Uncle Hiko, your father's half-brother. I arrived too late to save him and the rest of your family but I managed to dispatch of the thugs."

Hiko's voice softened and Kenshin saw sadness lurking behind his fierce eyes. "My brother died in my arms that night but not before telling me what happened. Your three older sisters conspired together to distract the thugs at the same time, giving you the opportunity to run away."

"Like a coward," Kenshin said disgustedly.

"Did I say that?" Hiko demanded. "You are only a coward if and when I say you are. It matters not what other people say, only what I say. By saying that, you mock the sacrifice your sisters made for you and that is inexcusable."

Kenshin tried to interrupt but Hiko wasn't done yet. "Kenshin, tell me what you think you did. Do you think you would have run away from your family, knowing that you had no chance of survival if you were to stay?"

Silence reigned in the room as the two adults waited while Kenshin struggled to discover the answer. "I would have stayed," Kenshin said softly. "Even if it meant that I would die as well, I would have stayed and done my best to protect my family."

Hiko nodded, seeming pleased by his answer. "You're right. You didn't run away."

Kenshin looked at Hiko expectantly but he remained silent. "Well? What happened?" he asked impatiently.

Hiko shrugged nonchalantly, "I have decided that you do not need to know as of yet. I have also decided that you will stay with me in Kyoto. There is no need for you to further burden Koshijirou here."

"Seijuro, he is not a burden," Kamiya objected. "Kenshin is always welcome in my home." He moved from behind the desk to stand in front of Kenshin. "Don't listen to that old man, Kenshin, you are always welcome here. It was an honor to have you under my care for the past 3 years."

Kenshin nodded silently. "One last question," he began, "where have you been all this time, Uncle Hiko?"

Hiko simply raised an eyebrow and eyed Kenshin. From the impervious aura that seemed to emanate from Hiko, Kenshin deduced that he wasn't going to get an answer from his Uncle Hiko just yet.

The sound of soft timid knocking disrupted the silence that had filled the room Hiko's serious expression softened into a smile.

"You may enter," Kamiya commanded.

Kaoru slowly opened the door and glanced around the room, quickly taking in the occupants and the serious atmosphere she had interrupted. She forced a smile onto her face and into her voice despite how hard it was, "Daddy, I'm home!" Kaoru flounced over to her father, completely ignoring Kenshin, and planted a soft kiss on her father's cheek.

Kamiya frowned. Kaoru could not fool him. He could tell something wasn't right but he decided he'd question her about it later. "Little One, I would like to introduce you to one of Daddy's good friends. Kaoru, this is Seijuro Hiko, one of Daddy's childhood friends. You can trust him with your life."

Hiko moved to stand in front of Kaoru but immediately crouched down so Kaoru could see him clearer. Kaoru took in his fierce, serious features and noted that his expression clearly showed that he would not take kindly to stupid trying people. Kaoru stared into his eyes and she swore she could almost see the person he was trying to hide behind his façade. She knew then that her Daddy was correct. This Hiko person would protect her and her Daddy and she need not be afraid of him. In fact, she had the feeling that he would be the most lenient on her out of anyone.

Hiko waited patiently while Kaoru inspected him. In truth, he was inspecting her as well. Her long black hair was tied back into a high ponytail and secured by a dark blue ribbon. Her features were exquisitely fine and fragile but that only concealed a strength and determination that could not be hidden by her eyes. No, little Kaoru would not be someone to trifle with. Hiko forced himself to keep his mind open when he felt Kaoru's gaze lock onto his eyes. It was an experience he found unnerving but was willing to do if it would earn Kaoru's trust. Like her mother, Kaoru could read a person's soul through their eyes but only if their target let them or were not trained to hide it. It was a trait that its occupants were aware of carrying but they used it to their advantage, taking it to be "women's intuition."

Kaoru smiled at Hiko and both Kamiya and Hiko let out barely audible sighs of relief. Hiko ran a hand through his hair and murmured to Kamiya, "She's just like her, isn't she. from her looks to her personality." Kamiya nodded. Hiko grinned at Kamiya, "ah, to be you and not be you," and shared a big laugh with Kamiya.

Kaoru and Kenshin stared at their elders, unsure on what they were laughing about.

"Mou…don't you know it's not polite to laugh about something when other people don't know what you're laughing about?" she asked exasperatedly.

At this, both adults quieted down although they both shared similar grins on their faces.

"Sorry, Little One," Kamiya said, "your Uncle Hiko and I were just remembering your mother. She would have loved seeing us laugh like this."

Kaoru nodded, somewhat placated. "Ok Daddy. I'm going to start on my homework now. It was nice meeting you Uncle Hiko." She smiled at her father and her Uncle and started for the door but her father's next words stopped her.

"Little One, Kenshin will be leaving soon after this. Uncle Hiko is his real Uncle and he'll be living in Kyoto with him from now on."

Kaoru stared at the door as his words sank in. Kenshin no longer here? What would she do without him? She lived to see him smile. She wanted to be the one to heal his wounds. How could she do that if he wasn't here? But…maybe this is what was needed. She recalled his words to her earlier that day. Kenshin was so awful to her. Something must've happened earlier, she rationally thought, to make him say such things. That simply isn't Kenshin! Yet, what if it was. He hurt her and she didn't know if she was ready to face him again….or ever. This was for the best. She would hurt but she would get over it and he would never have to see her again. Win-win situation. Simple and clean.

Kaoru turned around and smiled at her father as if to reassure him she was alright. Then she turned to Hiko and asked him, "Uncle, you will make sure he is okay?" At his nod, she finally turned to Kenshin, her eyes carefully empty, "Good luck then, Kenshin. I hope you find whatever you're looking for." And with that, Kaoru let herself out of the room and towards her own room where she threw herself on her bed and cried her heart out.

She did not see Kenshin's shoulders slump or the look of remorse that filled his eyes.

**K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U-**

"Kenshin!" Hiko's voice rang out.

Kenshin gave a start and paused in his movements. Hiko's voice had broken him out of his reverie of the past.

"If you're not going to give you're entire focus to the exercise than I suggest you go down to the river and catch us some dinner."

Kenshin suppressed a groan and muttered out a "yes, Uncle," before heading to gather his fishing gear and bait. Out of all the chores he had to do, fishing was his least favorite. It required him to sit still and be patient when all he wanted to do was stretch his muscles and do anything but sit.

Kenshin followed the trail from their little cabin amongst the trees on top of the mountain down to a calm spot in the river about a half mile away. He set up his pole and settled down next to it and tried to find something to do. Kenshin thought about his new life on this mountain. He and Uncle Hiko did not live extravagantly. Truthfully, with Uncle Hiko being a pottery maker, they did not have much money to spend. Needless to say, life was different here than life with the Kamiyas. Kenshin didn't mind, though. He didn't need a maid, a driver or a cook. He knew the Kamiyas were rich and he wanted nothing to do with that. If being rich meant you'd be a stuck-up bitch like Megumi, then he'd rather be the poorest person on earth. Still, power came with being rich and Kenshin wouldn't 

mind a little bit of power. If he had power, he'd make sure that people like Megumi never abused their power. He'd make sure that no one every caught him vulnerable the way those thugs did his family or Megumi did to him. He'd make sure to protect the weak.

After a while, thought pondering because to heavy for him so he tried cloud-gazing but that wasn't his thing to do. Kaoru was better at him than he was. All Kenshin had to do in this game was try to see if he could see in the clouds what Kaoru saw which was often too whimsical for him to even try to see. He had learned the hard way that it was easier to just say yes to her until Kaoru discovered he was just trying to placate her. But Kenshin could handle an angry Kaoru better than a pestering Kaoru so he didn't mind.

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru. Again, the familiar clenching of his stomach came when he thought of her. A day hadn't gone by that he hadn't thought about her so one would reason that he should be used to these stomach pains by now. No, he thought. This pain comes from guilt and nothing would ever take that feeling away from him. Kenshin would give anything to take back those awful words he said to her that day but he knew he couldn't. Yes, he could apologize but that what if she didn't forgive him? Nah, he's stick with this guilt for now but what was up with all these reminders of her? He saw a flower and he thought of how Kaoru would like it. He hurt his foot and his first thought (after the pain) was how Kaoru would be upset if she saw this. He could be in a severe rainstorm and it would remind him of how Kaoru used to run to his room for protection.

Protection. Kenshin's stomach clenched harder than before. Kaoru came to him for protection and he hurt her.

Kenshin tried to shake himself out of his stupor. Who said he hurt Kaoru? So what if Kaoru's eyes were filled with pain and betrayal when he verbally attacked her. So what if she trusted her deep feelings with him and he repayed her by demeaning those feelings. Kaoru was just a little girl. She'll get over it. Kaoru was strong. There was no way that he could have hurt her.

**K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U-**

"I can't believe he said those things to me," Kaoru muttered to herself as she got ready for school. "I can't believe I can't forget it!"

Kaoru finished tying up her hair and examined herself in the mirror. She looked like a proper Japanese school girl. She wondered if anyone could tell that her heart was broken. She decided not because her heart was inside and she was getting good at hiding what was in the inside. Maybe two weeks after Kenshin left, Kaoru discovered that if she pretended to be the exact opposite of herself, she could eventually reach a point where she didn't miss Kenshin as much and where things don't hurt as much.

For her, that meant being the spoilt brat that Kenshin accused her of being. She was rude to the household help and no longer went out of her way to help or care for others like she usually did. Kaoru never bullied anyone but she no longer protected anyone either. She left people alone and they left her alone. Kaoru was happy.

Now, one month later from when Kenshin left. Kaoru was finally ready to face the world head first. She was going to be strong and resilient and not let anything or anyone crush her. She would be like a weed! No matter how you tried to get rid of it, it would come keep coming back and if you didn't watch out, it could soon overtake everything. Yes, Kaoru was a weed and she was determined to be a fickle weed.

Kaoru walked into the dining room and saw her father sitting at the table. "Good morning, Daddy," she said as she sat across from him.

A maid appeared next to her and brought her a bowl of cereal and some juice, Kaoru's normal breakfast. Kaoru looked at her meal in disgust.

"I don't want cereal today, I would like an egg and some toast." Kaoru demanded.

The maid bowed and hurriedly cleared the untouched breakfast.

Kaoru's father watched the exchange with a frown on his face. "Little One, the cereal was perfectly fine."

Kaoru tilted her head quizzically and replied, "But Daddy, I didn't want it. Why should I eat something I don't want?"

Kamiya's frown deepened. It doesn't matter if you wanted it or not. If you didn't want it, you still need to thank the maid for bringing you your breakfast and then ask for something else."

"So, it's okay for me to get what I want as long as I'm polite about it?" Kaoru asked.

Kamiya stifled a groan. "No, it isn't. Listen Kaoru, you've been different lately. I want you to learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu from me."

Kaoru looked surprised. "What, Daddy? But I thought I was too young! And what's wrong with being different? I like being different."

"Nothing is wrong with being different, Kaoru, but there is something wrong with being bratty. Maybe if you learn the family fighting style, then it will help you figure out who you're supposed to be."

Kaoru looked happy yet doubtful at the same time. "Daddy, I am honored that you will teach me the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I will do promise to be an honor to our family tradition but will you still love me if I don't turn out to be the person you want me to be?"

Once again, Kamiya found himself having a conversation with his daughter that he did not anticipate having for quite some time. "Kaoru, Little One, I will love you no matter the circumstance, no matter who you are or what you are. Always believe that."

Kaoru nodded slowly then she started scowling. "Now, where's my egg and toast? I'm starving here!" Weeds, after all, still needed nourishment.

Kamiya rubbed his temples with his hands and prayed to the Gods for patience.

**K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Duh.

**Summary: **Kaoru has grown up selfish and conceited. To settle a debt, Kaoru's father gives her to Kenshin as his maid. Can Kenshin teach her what's really important in life before its too late?

**Author's Notes: **Hiya! The maid part should be coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review!

**Chapter 2**

Koshijirou Kamiya watched approvingly as his daughter, Kaoru Kamiya, completed a complicated kata. Her movements were quick, precise and effortless. Her body moved with an ease that belied the difficulty of the kata. Strength, determination, and artistic grace emanated from her body and Kamiya was once again surprised at how much she had grown in the last 15 years. Kaoru, now 22-years-old, was a beautiful and spirited young woman. She had grown her hair long and had it tied in a simple high ponytail. Her body was slender and strong from the years of training, her face had lost that baby cute chubbiness and her dark grey-blue eyes had captivated the attention of many admirers.

Kamiya felt a sense of remorse as he watched her finish her kata. Their training time together was almost over. Here, with Kaoru, she was still his innocent, sweet, slightly serious, slightly silly, little girl. Outside of training, though, was a different story...

Now done with the kata, Kaoru turned to her father and saluted him.

"That was excellent, Kaoru," her father said, "you are getting very close to becoming a master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"Thank you, father," she said respectfully.

Kamiya nodded. "You are dismissed early today. I have a business meeting with a new associate."

Kaoru grabbed her cell phone and keys and walked out of the dojo, pulling the ribbon out of her hair and letting it fall down her back. As she was walking away, Kamiya could hear her chatting on the phone to her best friend, Misao.

"Okay, I'm done here. Just gotta go to my apartment to shower and change then I'll meet you at Saks. I _need_ that dress; don't you think it would look fabulous on me? For reals! Kiwi green is so in right now. You have GOT to see the new purse Daddy bought me. Duh! Of course its designer, I wouldn't be caught dead in some cheap imitation crap. I don't care if Megumi saw it first; we all know that it would look better on me..."

Kaoru's voice faded away as she walked to her BMV convertible, hopped in and drove off. Kamiya sighed dejectedly. Outside of the dojo, Kaoru became a different person. She became self-absorbed, spoiled and selfish. Gods knew he loved Kaoru no matter what kind of person she was but that he knew that this could not be healthy for her. He had hoped that teaching her the art would help teach her the values of compassion, giving, sympathy but it had only served to heighten the difference between Kaoru's two selves.

_What if the real Kaoru is the one that lives outside the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and that she's been pretending to be someone else around me?_ Kamiya felt a pang in his heart. He hoped that wasn't so. No, impossible. Kaoru would not have gotten this far in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu if she was as fickle as she pretended to be. Kamiya would just have to wait to see what happens. He tried his best to guide her as she was growing up but Kaoru could be very stubborn when she wanted something done her way.

Kamiya thought wistfully was his late wife and somehow knew that she could somehow have made this all better. "Please, Koishii, look after her and help her where I cannot."

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

At the same time Kaoru was finishing her training exercises, Kenshin was making his way towards the Kamiya estate. He never thought he'd come back here yet here he was. Fifteen years, he thought, as he drove up to the front gate and gave his name to the guard. He drove up the long driveway and parked in 

front of the dojo and was about to exit the car when he saw her.

Kaoru.

Kenshin's heart skipped a beat. Kaoru was dressed in a training outfit consisting of a dark blue hakama over a light yellow kimono, her hair cascading down her back. _Was Kaoru always this beautiful? _ Kaoru was talking on the phone oblivious to the world around her. His hands gripped the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white, as she passed in front of his car. He could hear her voice and it was as lilting and melodious as he remembered. Her words caused him to frown, though. She sounded like a brat. Kaoru wasn't like this before and she knew Megumi? Of course, the rich all knew each other and kept to themselves even if they hated each other. Kenshin understood that a little better now that he was older but it didn't mean he liked it.

Kenshin didn't exit his car until Kaoru had driven away and down the driveway. Kamiya came out of the dojo just as Kenshin closed the car door. Unaware at first that Kenshin was present, Kamiya looked troubled and wistful but upon hearing the car door close, all traces of discontent disappeared and were replaced with a welcoming grin.

"Kenshin, my boy!" Kamiya boomed. Kenshin walked to Kamiya and bowed in respect. "None of that, Kenshin," Kamiya admonished sternly. "We stand here today as partners and equals, do we not?"

The corner of Kenshin's mouth turned up in a small smile, "Yes, Kamiya, yet it is hard to not show respect to a man who was like a father to me for part of my life."

Kamiya looked fondly at Kenshin, noting at how much he had grown and changed. Kenshin still wore his trademark red hair in a low ponytail but his eyes were more fierce and determined. The bright violet eyes of his youth were hidden now and had darkened to a deep violet with specks of amber. Kamiya recalled a letter from Hiko mentioning that Kenshin's eyes turned amber when he was angry. Most noticeable, there was now a large cross-shaped scar marring his left cheek. Kamiya started walking towards the main house and motioned Kenshin to walk with him.

"Did you see Kaoru while she was leaving?" Kamiya asked.

"She passed by while I was in my car. She didn't notice me." Kenshin replied and they continued walking in silence.

"She's all grown up now," Kenshin said softly.

A gentle smiled graced Kamiya's features. "Yes, she is. She's no longer the little puppy that followed you around everywhere when you guys were younger."

At that, Kenshin let out a short laugh. "I think you have it all wrong, Kamiya, it was more like she was the master and I was her puppy she was trying to pull along on a leash."

This time, Kamiya was the one to laugh aloud. "Sometimes, my boy, sometimes. How is your Uncle Hiko doing?" Kamiya asked, changing the subject.

"He is doing very well and seems content living in that cabin up in the mountains and drinking sake whenever he can."

Kamiya laughed. "That sounds like my old friend. One of these days, I'll have to take a trip out there. Now that you're here, it should be easier for me to actually have a life outside work and Kaoru."

By this time, they had reached the main house. Kamiya led Kenshin inside and towards his study. "Please have a seat and relax. I'll have the maid bring you some refreshment. I'll be along shortly after I have showered and changed and we'll talk some more."

Kenshin nodded as Kamiya left. He sat down in a soft chair and waited for the maid to come in with tea before he got up and started wandered around the room. One wall contained a large display case filled with Kaoru's memorabilia. He noted the large quantity of trophies from various martial arts tournaments as well as awards and recognitions for highest marks or outstanding service.

Another wall contained framed pictures of Kaoru, Kamiya, her mother, and even Kenshin and Uncle Hiko. There were so many pictures of Kaoru as she was growing up. Kaoru in her high school uniform, in her training outfit, Kaoru running for class president, Kaoru as a cheerleader. Kenshin smiled as he saw a picture of him and little Kaoru taking a nap underneath a tree. Kenshin was upset with Kaoru because she went home without waiting for him. She had actually thought he left her. When he found her, he was upset and angry but Kaoru managed to calm him down. Somehow she knew that he was just simply afraid she might have gotten hurt if he wasn't there. Kaoru had coaxed him into the garden behind their house and had him lay his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair, softly singing a lullaby that she said her mother had sung to her when she was littler. He had calmed down and realized how irrational he was being and he had mumbled a soft "I'm sorry" into her skirt. Kaoru had simply tickled the back of his neck in acknowledgement and continued singing until they both drifted off to sleep.

Kenshin exhaled a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, the motion relaxing his abdominal muscles which he had discovered was that pain he felt whenever he felt guilty about Kaoru. He was well-used to it by now and didn't feel anything anymore when it happened but he knew it still clenched hard and he knew his guilt would never go away.

Kenshin turned and returned to his previous seat and spent the rest of his waiting minutes immersed in meditation. Kamiya soon returned to the room, clean and dressed in casual slacks and a polo shirt similar to what Kenshin was wearing. It was time for business.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

"Misao, you know I love you, but your sister, Megumi, is a real bitch," Kaoru said.

Misao shrugged. "Hey, STEP-sister, Kaoru. We are so not related."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she and Misao waited for valet to bring them their cars. Kaoru was now in possession of a kiwi green dress that Misao had to grudgingly say looked good on her. Misao had splurged and bought herself the newest Vera Wang shoes that weren't even released to the public yet. There were definite advantages to having a fiancée that was the head of one of the most powerful spy organizations in Japan. Megumi had happened to be shopping at the same time and saw Misao with the new shoes and made a comment about how it would make Misao look funky and Misao actually believed her! She was not buying Kaoru's reassurances that the shoes were fine.

"Kaoru, do you think Aoshi will like my new shoes?"

"Sweetie, I don't think Aoshi will care as long as he gets to take them off (among other things) for you later," Kaoru smirked, if Misao was going to be stubborn and be all affected by what Megumi said, then Kaoru was gonna take her mind off it.

Misao blushed a bright red and swatted Kaoru on the arm. "Kaoru! Shh!! We're not like that you know," she whispered.

Kaoru laughed, she so enjoyed teasing her best friend. "Misao, don't tell me that you've held out on dear Aoshi? Is that why he never smiles??"

Misao flushed even brighter and glowered at Kaoru, "Kaoru Kamiya, you are so gonna get it...keep it up and I'll just have to arrange another blind date for you and you KNOW you can't say no. We made a bet."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she gave Misao a disgruntled look. She and Misao made a bet on who could drink the most while clubbing and the winner had the loser as a slave for a day. Kaoru couldn't believe she lost to a girl so much smaller than herself and told Misao that many times.

"It's my spy training," Misao whispered seriously, "I have to be able to consume large amounts of alcohol and remain sober so I can get the job done."

"You mean the job of seducing Aoshi?" Kaoru whispered back.

Misao just grinned evilly at Kaoru as the valet pulled up with their cars. Kaoru smirked back. She'd take the punishment just to bring a smile (albeit an evil one) to her best friend's face.

"I'll text you later Misao," Kaoru called out as they got into their cars.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

Kaoru drove up to the house and parked near the front door. She instructed the butler to have her purchases carried to her room and her car placed into the garage before asking where her father was. Kaoru had seen the prettiest diamond earrings while shopping and she wanted Daddy to get it for her. She wasn't moving back to her apartment until he said yes.

"He is in the study with one of his appointments," the butler replied, "he may not want to be disturbed," he continued. Kaoru waved her hand in the air nonchalantly as she walked away. The butler sighed inwardly. He knew it was useless to impart his two cents about Kaoru not disturbing the master because Kaoru did whatever she wanted anyway.

Kaoru knocked softly on the door to her father's study. Upon hearing his command to enter, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi Daddy! I just bought the cutest dress that will go totally great with the purse you got me. Ooh, and I also saw these super pretty earrings that would look so cute on me." Kaoru smiled cutely at her father, "Daddy, my birthday is only a few weeks away...it would make the _perfect gift..."_ Kaoru's voice trailed off when she noticed the person sitting across from her father.

"Ke-Kenshin?" she asked in disbelief.

He slowly turned towards her. His eyes raked over her from head to foot then back up to her face, his expression clearly stating that he was not impressed. Kaoru fought an attempt to shield her body from his eyes. He gave a sharp nod.

"Kaoru," was all he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. Confusion filled her features and she turned to her father for answers.

"Kaoru, Kenshin is my new business partner. We have just completed the paperwork needed to merge our companies together." Kamiya frowned; it wasn't like Kaoru to show her confusion like this.

"Kenshin is your new partner, Daddy?" she asked, again in disbelief.

"Is it so hard to believe, Kaoru?" Kenshin drawled out. Did she think that he wasn't good enough to be her Daddy's partner?

Kaoru snapped her eyes to his, clearly not liking his tone. Her eyes narrowed as she inspected him this time.

"Stand up," she commanded and he raising an eyebrow, Kenshin obligingly stood up.

Her eyes raked over his form similar to the way he did to her. It had been fifteen years since she last saw him. Kenshin was now 27-years-old. He was half-a-foot taller than her and his body was lean and slender. She could tell in the way he stood that he was perfectly balanced and ready to move or attack should the situation warrant it. Gone was the boy of long ago. Now, he exuded a man of confidence, fierceness, and barely constrained power. Kaoru forced her eyes to go icy cold as she flicked her head away from him as if to dismiss him.

Kenshin's body stiffened at her dismissal and he forced himself to relax. So this was the game she wanted to play? So be it.

Kamiya watched the interlude between the two young people and set his shoulders. He remembered Kaoru's feelings about Kenshin from long ago and seeing them together, he understood the situation perfectly now. It was going to be a long difficult ride for all of them.

"Kenshin, I'll see you at the office tomorrow, bright and early." Kamiya said, quietly dismissing him.

Kenshin nodded and quietly left the room. Kamiya sat back down and motioned for Kaoru to sit in Kenshin's recently vacated seat.

"Kaoru, as you know, Kenshin has been in the United States for the past ten years. After graduating from high school here in Japan, he went abroad for college and has managed to build a very successful company over there. His ideals and principles are identical to mine and we decided to merge our companies to further expand our potential. Kenshin will now have access to the Japanese market and I will have access to the US market. It is a great endeavor for us all."

Kaoru frowned. "I thought you didn't want the company to go to outsiders," she argued.

Kamiya laughed. "Kenshin is hardly an outsider, Kaoru, and you know that. He has always been part of the family. Kenshin will be staying here in Tokyo while I teach him the intricacies of managing a Japanese company."

Kaoru remained frowning and Kamiya sighed.

"Little One, this is beneficial for both of us. I'm getting older and want to make sure the company is taken care of. I feel reassured knowing that the business is in the hands of someone who's like family. I know you went to college with the intent of helping run the company but the truth is that you are not ready and you know it. I don't want to force you into the business if you don't want to do it and that's also why merging with Kenshin's company was ideal. He'll take care of everything should you decide your life path goes in a different direction."

"So what you're saying is that I am no longer needed for the company. That I am just a piece of fluff on the side that reaps the benefits?"

Kamiya sighed again. "No, Kaoru, what I am saying is that you have the choice to live your life the way you want to live it. I would love you to become a major part of running the company but I don't want to force you. And I want you to understand that I don't want our company to be placed in any other person's hands other than family. Whether or not Kenshin was here to merge our company with, I would never have forced you to run it."

Kaoru stared at her father. He had basically told her that the only reason he was merging the company with Kenshin was because she was not good enough to run the company. Sure, he said "not ready to run the company" but that's the same thing, isn't it? In fact, even if Kenshin hadn't built his own company to merge with, Kaoru was sure that her father would have found a way to have Kenshin run the Kamiya company and all because Kaoru wasn't good enough.

_It's true, though, isn't it, _Kaoru's mind said to her. _You went to a top university and graduated with honors in business yet you don't do anything with your education. Why shouldn't Daddy be worried about the business? You haven't proven yourself worthy to have it.___

_Stop that!_ Kaoru shouted back in her head. _I'm the victim here! I'm the one who's in pain and being shamed.___

_And whose fault is that?_ was the retort. Then cajolingly her mind said, _Just tell Daddy how you feel. He'll understand and you won't be in pain anymore._

_Shut up, I'm not listening to you. _Kaoru said and slammed her mental gates over that part of her mind.

Kaoru nodded at her father and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Daddy, I understand. Thank you for giving me a choice to live the life I want." She left the study, closed the door, and leaned against it. Kaoru closed her eyes and a solitary tear leaked out. "Daddy, the truth is I don't know what I want in life," she whispered, "I feel so lost all the time and I wish I could tell you but I'm so afraid. The last time I told my real feelings to anyone, it just led to pain and I don't want that to happen again. I'm sorry I can't get over it and I'm sorry I can't be the daughter you want. I'm sorry I'm not worthy enough."

Kaoru sniffled then stood up straight and started towards her room, never knowing that a certain red-head was around the corner and had heard everything she just whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: Kaoru has grown up selfish and conceited. To settle a debt, Kaoru's father gives her to Kenshin as his maid. Can Kenshin teach her what's really important in life before it's too late?

Author's Notes: I really appreciate the reviews. :) I'm glad that people are enjoying what I write. This is going to be a long chapter.

CHAPTER 3

Kaoru's body moved seductively to the deep beat of the music. Her head thrown back and her eyes closed, Kaoru was immersed only in the world around her. In the back of her mind, she was aware of the crush of bodies dancing around her but they each gave each other the necessary space to simply gyrate to the music.

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at her dancing partner with a disgruntled look. Misao had forbidden Kaoru to dance with anyone but her because she said Kaoru had too much to drink. Too much to drink? Ha! Kaoru had only had a few shots of some dark foul-smelling stuff and then a few more shots of the cool silver Patron stuff. Mmmm, now that was good. She could use another but Misao was giving her an if-you-leave-my-side-I-will-kill-you look. Kaoru groaned.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Misao asked worriedly. She had mistaken Kaoru's groan of frustration as a plea for help.

Kaoru glared at Misao. "I _would_ be alright if you'd just let me dance with some cutie with a hot ass instead of YOU!"

Misao quirked an eyebrow and looked behind her at her behind, "What, this ass isn't good enough for you?"

Kaoru groaned again and rolled her eyes. Then, feeling the floor starting to swirl around her she said, "Let's get out of here."

Misao nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to your apartment. Your Dad will not be happy if he sees you like this."

Kaoru gripped Misao's arm and let her lead her off the dance floor and out the club. The cool night air made Kaoru feel a little better but the world swirled around her just the same.

"Tsk tsk tsk," came a mocking voice, "What do we have here?"

Kaoru and Misao turned towards the voice. Hajime Saitou, a troublesome police officer and one of Kaoru's father's rivals, stepped out of the darkness.  
  
Both Misao and Kaoru stiffened but Misao replied easily, "Is there something we can do for you Saitou? Kaoru and I are just waiting for a taxi home after dancing the night away."

Saitou smirked and replied back in a no-nonsense tone, "everything would be fine, Miss Makimachi, if you and Miss Kamiya didn't look so damn young. I'll need to see some ID."

"What?!" cried Kaoru, appalled. "We aren't doing anything wrong, officer. We just want to go home."

If anything, Saitou's smirk grew wider. "You are obviously intoxicated and leaving a club that is age 21- and-over. I'll need to see ID or I'm locking you up for the night."

Both Misao and Kaoru paled. Although Misao had her ID, Kaoru had forgotten hers at home. The only reason she was able to get into the club was because she knew the owner, Tae Sekihara. If she got caught without an ID, then Tae would get into big trouble. Also, if she was sent to jail for the night, word would inevitable get out and her father's name would be shamed. He didn't need that now especially with the merger taking place.

Saitou noticed their reactions and nodded satisfied. "Well then, let's head down to the precinct."

"Wait!" Misao said desperately, "I have our IDs here, oh where is it," she said as she fumbled in her purse. She stopped when Kaoru spoke up.

"Misao has her ID but I don't have mine. You may call my father for verification of my age. I'm sure you would love to rub it in that his daughter messed up again."

Saitou eyed her speculatively. "Although that does sound very tempting, I am inclined to lock you up. The resulting scandal will affect him far worse than his reaction tonight should I accept his voucher for your age."

Kaoru swayed on her feet and Misao grabbed her arm to steady her. Kaoru _knew_ it was wrong to be let into the club without an ID. She _knew_ that Tae trusted her to not cause any trouble yet here she was, in trouble once again. She cursed herself.

"My father is an honorable man, Saitou, he will not forget that he will owe you for this."

Again, Saitou eyed her speculatively. That sounded tempting. Saitou's rival, Koshijirou Kamiya, would owe _him_ a favor. Oh, how he loved that thought.

"Deal. Call your father."

Kaoru called her father and explained the situation to him then she handed her phone to Saitou. She could hear her father arguing with Saitou than everyone _knew_ that Kaoru was over 21-years-old but Saitou enjoyed having her father in a tight spot. He insisted that Kamiya come down to pick up his daughter at the 24-hour diner across the street and he wouldn't take her into the precinct. Kamiya arrived shortly and nodded sharply to Saitou. Unspoken words of debt and future repayment passed between them and soon Kaoru and Misao were seated in the back of the car while Kamiya drove them home. They sat still, both feeling like naughty teenagers caught sneaking out at night.

"Daddy…" Kaoru said softly.

"Not now, Kaoru," his voice was hard and she could see his jaw clenching.

Pretty soon, they pulled up in front of the Aoi-ya, the hotel Misao's family owned, and Misao let herself out after giving Kaoru a hug and a sympathetic smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded and she and her father drove off. Soon after they left the Aio-ya, Kamiya began.

"Kaoru, I don't care what you and Misao do as long as its legal and no one gets hurt but tonight, not only what you did was illegal, you could have gotten Tae into a lot of trouble. You entered a club without an ID, thus putting Tae's business at risk, then you got drunk which would have further increases your chances of trouble. I don't need to remind you that Saitou will do almost anything to pull our family down. I'm surprised that he let you go this time."

Kaoru nodded guiltily, "I told him that you would vouch for my age but he was still going to lock me up but when I told him that you would not forget that you owed him, he relented."

"That's another thing, Kaoru. One of these days, I will not be here to take care of things for you. What would have happened if I wasn't here? Saitou would have taken you in, Tae could have lost her business. I don't know if I'm helping you or hurting you by fixing your mistakes."

Kaoru sniffled. "It won't happen again Daddy."

Kamiya sighed. "You've said that many times Kaoru. Don't think I haven't forgotten of all those times I had to talk to your teachers to excuse you for spacing out in class or forgetting to do an assignment because you were out having fun. You have to be think and be _careful_. Remember Enishi?"

Kaoru shuddered. How could she forget her old boyfriend in college? He seemed so nice and perfect but he was really obsessive, jealous, and abusive. He had verbally abused her so many times that it was a wonder she didn't come out crazy but when he had hit her, she knew that it had gone too far and she had turned to Daddy for help.

"I haven't forgotten, Daddy. I promise I'll be more careful and I'll do the correct thing."

Kamiya eyed his daughter through the rear-view mirror. She looked so pale and innocent sitting there. He could tell she was buzzed but she was telling the truth. She never meant to do these things. She just didn't think things all the way through. Kamiya was surprised because he knew she was an intelligent person but sometimes her actions made him wonder. They arrived home soon enough.

"Good night Daddy," Kaoru said softly.

"Good night, Kaoru. I want you to have lunch with me tomorrow. Meet me at my office at 12:30."

"Yes, Daddy."

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

The next morning, Kaoru woke up early to her cell phone belting out a song from The Little Mermaid. Kaoru groaned as she recognized Misao's ringer ID.

"Misao," Kaoru growled.

"Kaoru! Are you okay? What did your Dad say? Do you have a hangover? Let's go play! It's pretty outside."

Kaoru wanted to hang up the phone. It was too early for Misao's hyperness. She squinted at the clock, it was already 11 am? She had to get ready soon to meet her father.

"Gods, Misao. Did you get laid or did you just drink a pot of coffee?"

"Kaoru!" Misao screeched then said much more softly, "Well, I did have one of those big latte drinks. Aoshi got it for me so I _had _to drink it."

"Are you sure he didn't buy it for himself and you just took it from him?" Kaoru asked. Everyone knew that coffee plus Misao equaled crazy.

Misao laughed. "Hmm, maybe yes. So are we gonna play today? I'm thinking the beach would be great."

"Maybe later this afternoon, Misao. I'm ordered to meet Daddy at 12:30."

"Nuts," Misao said. "Well, if you see Megumi there, take a look at the dress she's wearing. Can someone say copycat?"

Kaoru laughed then winced as pain tore through her head. "Gotcha. I gotta go. I need to get rid of this hangover then get ready to see Daddy."

"Call me later!"

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

Megumi had a clinic located on the first floor of her father's office building. Kaoru hoped the gods would be kind to her and let her _not_ run into Megumi that day. She walked quickly to the elevator and leaned against the wall as it began its long ascent up to the top floor where her father's office was located. The motion of the elevator, although smooth, made Kaoru feel a little dizzy and she quickly tried to suppress the feeling. She did not like looking weak in front of other people if she could help it.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Kaoru drew a deep breath to steady herself before stepping out. She was greeted with the normal hustle and bustle of a busy office as people efficiently walked about getting their work done. As she expected, Kaoru felt the stares of most of the employees as she stepped through the elevators. She was the boss' daughter and always under scrutiny. She was used to being stared at. Kaoru lifted her chin haughtily and walked towards the offices at the back of the room. She was here to see her father, not be stared at.

Kaoru's progress was stalled when a door opened to her right and the sound of woman's laughter drifted out. She stifled a groan as she recognized Megumi's laugh. Wait. What was Megumi doing up here? Kaoru was positive that was Megumi's annoying laugh. Sure enough, Megumi strode out of the open door followed by Kenshin. Both Megumi and Kenshin stopped when they saw Kaoru.

"My my, what do we have here," Megumi drawled, taking in Kaoru's pale face and tired eyes. Recognizing that Kaoru had the symptoms of a hangover she tauntingly asked, "Has someone been drinking more than they can handle?"

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours," Kaoru said haughtily. Then eying her clothes she added, "Megumi, dear, I swear that dress is an exact copy of the one Misao was wearing last week. I must say that although it looked great on Misao, you don't quite manage to pull off the same effect."

Megumi tightened her lips at the insult then turned towards Kenshin. "I have to pick up something at the clinic before we leave. Meet you downstairs?" Megumi was referring to the doctor's office she had on the first floor of the building. Megumi may be a stuck-up bitch but she managed to become a highly sought-after medical doctor.

Kenshin nodded at Megumi. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Kaoru watched the exchange with wide eyes. "Are you and Megumi dating?" she asked incredulously.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Kaoru. "I don't see how that's any concern of yours," he said, repeating Kaoru's earlier words to Megumi.

Kaoru felt an icy coldness settle around her and she wondered if Kenshin could feel it too. "You are absolutely right, Kenshin," she said icily. "Nothing about you is a concern of mine."

Kaoru turned and walked away from Kenshin and towards her father's office. She didn't see the flash of hurt that flickered in his eyes. Kenshin could have hit himself. Whenever he saw her, the wrong words always came out of his mouth but he just couldn't help it when she was acting like a one of those snobby rich girls. He couldn't take back what he said, though.

"We are simply going out to lunch," Kenshin said softly to Kaoru as she walked away. "Megumi coerced me into saying yes."

Kaoru did not respond. She just kept walking until she reached her father's office and let herself in. Her father was standing at the window looking over the city. He turned and smiled at her when she entered.

"Kaoru, just in time. You ready to get something to eat?"

Kaoru shook her head no. "Actually, I'm not very hungry at the moment."

"Have a seat then. I'll have someone bring some lunch up for me. I'm starving."

Kaoru sat obediently and stared at her father. "Daddy, was there another reason you wanted me to stop by?"

Kamiya paused as one of his assistants brought in some deli sandwiches. When the assistant left, he simply stated, "Business."

"Business." Kaoru repeated skeptically.

"Yes, Little One. I want you to learn the business. Not because I want you to take over," he hastened to add when he saw Kaoru about to object, "but mainly because you're not doing working right now anyway so you might as well learn the business should you decide to join it."

"And if I say no?" Kaoru asked.

Kamiya gave Kaoru the same look he usually gave to insubordinate employees. "I'm afraid you have no choice unless you decide to find employment for yourself elsewhere. Otherwise, I will put you on a strict allowance. You need to learn that the world does not revolve around you."

Kaoru's temper started to rise. "You're punishing me for last night, aren't you," she said accusingly.

"This isn't punishment, Kaoru. In time, you will see that. Since Kenshin is learning the ropes around here as well, I will put you two together so you can learn at the same time."

Kaoru looked at her father in horror. "But Daddy," she whined, "I don't LIKE Kenshin. He irritates me."

Kamiya gave Kaoru a stern look and unrelentingly ordered, "Deal with it."

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

The days went by. Kaoru went into the office everyday just as her father ordered but she went on her own terms, sometimes coming in very late or leaving very early. Kamiya didn't raise an objection to her actions. He simply gave her a list of things he wanted her to learn or to do and she had to do it before she left for the day. Almost everything on her list included her doing or learning it with Kenshin.

At first, Kenshin couldn't believe he was stuck with Kaoru. He didn't mind the old Kaoru from long ago but this new Kaoru irked him to no end. He recognized her intelligence when they were dealing with things around the office or about the company but outside of that, she was an airhead! All she cared about was which clothes were in fashion or what to do for fun. Kenshin learned patience a long time ago but Kaoru was testing his limits.

Likewise, Kaoru just didn't like Kenshin and didn't bother to hide it. Every time she saw him, she just felt hate and coldness flow through her. Kaoru didn't like it but she didn't try to stop the feeling. It didn't help that he seemed to always be staring at her with a disdained look in his eyes. As if he didn't like what he saw. Whatever! That only made Kaoru do more to irritate him and she knew it always worked by the way his eyes hardened and traces of amber began to glow within them.

It was a tense situation but they soon learned to adjust to each other and get the tasks done without killing each other. There seemed to be an unspoken truce between the two. They taunted each other, bickered, fought, and shouted - well, Kaoru shouted - but in the end, they understood that they were there for the same reason: to learn about the Kamiya portion of the company. They also understood one other thing. Kaoru did not like Kenshin and Kenshin did not like Kaoru and there was nothing either of them would do to change it.

One day, Misao stopped by the office to take Kaoru out for lunch. She flounced into the room where Kaoru and Kenshin were working and plopped down in the chair next to Kaoru. After saying hi to Kenshin, she said excitedly to Kaoru,

"Guess what? It's time for you to live up to your end of the bet. I found the perfect blind date for you." Misao exclaimed excitedly. "Oh my gosh, when you see him you are so going to freak. He's staying at our hotel because he's part of that fighting event over at the convention center and he is HOT. I mean, sizzling hot."

Kaoru stared at her best friend in disbelief, "Misao...you're not serious are you?"

"Of course I'm serious! Kaoru, you've been doing nothing but work lately and you need to have fun!" Misao poked Kaoru in the ribs. "And I don't mean shopping."

Kaoru pretended to think deeply then replied, "Ummm, no," she said firmly.

Misao grinned evilly. "Kaoru, you made a bet and we both know that your honor won't allow you to refuse."

Kaoru frowned at Misao, "Misao, don't make me do this." Misao grinned at the note of desperation in Kaoru's voice.

"Too late! Sano will meet you at the Aoi-ya lobby at 6pm. Don't be late!"

Kaoru sighed dejectedly and leaned her head on the desk in front of her. Misao finally took pity on her.

"Ne, Kaoru. It won't be bad. Sano is a really nice guy. I think you guys will hit it off." she said soothingly. Kaoru gently banged her head against the desk. "And anyways," Misao continued, "he's not your type. He's all poor and stuff..."

At that, Kaoru snapped her head back and glared at Misao. "Misao Mikamichi. You know I don't care about that kind of stuff. Take it back now!"

Misao laughed. "I know, I know. I just wanted to get you out of that little funk you were in. See? You're all feisty and ready to hang out with Sano!"

"One of these days, Misao, you are so going to lose a bet to me and I am so going to get you back." Kaoru threatened.

Misao laughed again. "If its a drinking bet, I wouldn't hold my breath Kaoru. I think I'll pass on lunch for today. You need to save your appetite for dinner..." Misao winked at Kaoru and flounced out of the room, leaving both Kenshin and Kaoru to stare at the door closing shut after her.

"I've met Shinomori," Kenshin said speculatively, referring to Misao's fiancée, "he and Misao don't seem to be alike in any way at all."

Since Kenshin wasn't saying anything to insult, taunt or offend her, Kaoru decided to reply in kind. 

"They have more in common than you think. As far as personalities go, though…well, I guess you can say that opposites do attract."

Kenshin grunted in response and Kaoru rolled her eyes as they settled down to finish their work.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

_What the hell am I doing here? _Kenshin asked himself. He was standing in the shadows following Kaoru and Sano on their little blind date. _I'm just making sure she's okay, _he told himself. I mean, she's going on a blind date. What if this guy tries to do something to her? _Well, Misao has access to the largest spy organization in Japan. She would make sure Sano was legit before letting her best friend go out with him.__Still, it never hurts to be safe._ Kaoru was laughing at something Sano said and Kenshin felt jealousy rush through him. She's never laughed that way with me. In fact, she's never laughed a real laugh at all with me. _Well, what do you expect Kenshin. You DO bring out the worst in her and she in you._ So far so good. Sano had not made any moves on Kaoru. In fact, he seemed to be going out of his way to not even get too close to her. Kenshin continued to follow the two until they got to a big building...the bowling alley? Kenshin's jaw dropped. They were going on a date to a bowling alley? He watched as Sano said something to Kaoru and she nodded and went inside. Kenshin's eyes widened when he realized that Sano was walking towards him.

"Hey buddy, why are you trailing me and my girl?" Sano asked nonchalantly.

Kenshin glared at Sano. "Who said she was your girl?" he growled out.

Sano shrugged. "No one did. She's not really my girl, but looking at the way you're acting, I'd say she was yours."

Kenshin said nothing.

Sano shrugged again. "Listen buddy, the name's Sano Sagara. I have no intention of doing anything to your girl. She's more of a kid sister type to me. You got a name?"

Kenshin eyed Sano then growled out, "Kenshin Himura. You do anything to her and I'll make sure you won't be able to fight in any tournament coming up within the next few months."

"I gotcha, man. You gonna be fighting there too? I look forward to beating you up legally." Sana drawled out.

Kenshin smirked, somehow liking this guy. "No, I won't be fighting. It wouldn't be fair to the other contenders."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say man. Whatever you say." He turned and walked back to 

the bowling alley. "Oh, I won't say anything to Kaoru about seeing you out here," Sano called back but Kenshin was already gone.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

The next day, Misao burst into the office looking for Kaoru. She found her in one of the back offices with Kenshin, going over some paperwork.

"Kaoru Kamiya! You've been purposely ignoring my calls weren't you," she said accusingly.

Kaoru laughed and the corners of Kenshin's lips twitched in a maybe-smile.

"Lunch! Now!" Misao ordered.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "I'll be back in an hour," then she picked up her belongings and left the room.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

"You are so right Misao! Sano is really not my type but I had fun all the same." They were sitting in her father's empty office room and had ordered in so they could have privacy while they talked.

"He took me to a bowling alley! Can you believe that Misao? A bowling alley!"

Misao almost choked on her food and Kaoru patted her back and handed her some iced tea. "You went bowling?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup, and it was fun. Sano's like an older brother I never had. It was nice to relax my guard." Kaoru smiled. It was really tedious keeping up with the latest fashion and looking so hot and cute PLUS fight with Kenshin on the side.

"See?" Misao said. "Your best friend always comes through for you!"

Kaoru giggled. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. It was Sano.

"You're right!" Kaoru exclaimed into the phone, "I was wondering where that earring went. I'll be down in a minute." Kaoru turned to Misao.

"I lost my earring last night and Sano found it. He's downstairs in the lobby. Let's go down and get it. I don't mind stretching my legs a little." Kaoru said.

They reached the lobby and saw Sano sitting on one of the couches looking all hot and sexy and menacing. Kaoru stifled a giggle as she noticed other people in the lobby go out of their way to not get near him.

"Damn, I wish he didn't have this older brother feel to me because he really _does_ look good." Kaoru whispered to Misao.

"That's gross, if you think about it, Kaoru." Misao whispered back. Kaoru swatted her on the arm.

Sano stood up when he saw Kaoru and Misao walking towards him. He gave them both a boyish grin and handed Kaoru's earring to her and watched as she carefully secured it in the little pouch inside her handbag.

"Thank you so much, Sano," Kaoru said, bowing slightly, "Daddy gave me these earrings and they mean a lot to me. I shouldn't have worn it out last night."

Sano grinned and replied back, "well, they did look nice on you and I'm glad you were able to get the other one back."

Suddenly, a haughty voice interrupted their conversation, "My my, what do we have here. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum I presume?" It was Megumi.

Misao glared at her older stepsister, "well then, I suppose that would make you Tweedle Dumbest?"

Kaoru covered up a laugh with a cough.

Megumi glared back at Misao then looked at Sano then she froze. Sano was staring at Megumi with a dumb look on his face. Megumi soon had a similar look on her face.

Both Kaoru and Misao looked between Megumi and Sano and frowned.

"Megumi," Misao said listlessly as she made the introductions, "this is Sano Sagara. He is staying at the Aoi-ya and preparing for the fighting tournament next week. Sano, this is my older stepsister Megumi Takani. She runs the clinic down here on the 1st floor."

Sano recovered first, "You look too young to be a doctor."

Megumi flushed then glared at Sano, "I get that all the time but I assure you, there are few better than me."

Sano grinned at Megumi, "So if I get a boo-boo, you'll fix it for me?"

Megumi glowered at him and replied, "Not if I give you the "boo-boo" myself. I don't have time for this. Misao, come."

Misao followed, not accustomed to her sister calling for her and a little bit curious as to what she wanted. She glanced at Kaoru and gave her a confused expression.

"I'll see you guys later," Misao called out as she followed her sister into the clinic.

"I have to get back to training, too. I'll call you or Misao up and we'll all hang out," Sano replied.

"Okay Sano," Kaoru said, "thank you again for returning my earring." Then hesitating, she added, "Megumi is not someone you mess around with, Sano. She may be a stuck up bitch but..." Kaoru trailed off.

Sano stared at Kaoru, noting the serious look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Kaoru, I don't intend to "mess around" with her. She's lucky to have someone who cares about her the way you do."

Kaoru stared at Sano appalled, "if you ever say that again to me or about me to anyone else, I will personally make sure you are incapable of fighting in any tournaments coming up for a long time."

Sano grinned at Kaoru, noting the same type of words that came out of Kenshin's mouth the night before. "Just playing, little missy, sheesh." then he strolled out of the lobby without a backward glance, leaving Kaoru to ponder his words.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

Kaoru arrived back at the office about 15 minutes late. Kenshin was already at his desk waiting for her. He looked angry.

"You're late," he growled.

Kaoru eyed Kenshin. What was his problem? "Yes, what of it."

"We're here to work, not dawdle around," Kenshin ground out.

"So let's work." Kaoru said slowly. Wondering what happened to make Kenshin so uptight. She took her seat beside Kenshin and pulled a stack of papers toward her and began reading.

Kenshin's jaw clenched and he had to force himself to take a deep breath. The truth was that he saw Kaoru and Sano downstairs and again the feeling of jealousy coursed through him. What made it worse was that Kenshin had witnessed the scene where Sano handed over Kaoru's earring to her. Kenshin didn't know that it was Kaoru's earring. All he saw was the soft tender look she gave the piece of jewelry and the respectful way she said thank you to Sano.  
  
It made Kenshin see red.

What was Kaoru doing accepting a present from this stranger. What happened to Sano's statement that she was like a kid sister to him. Why did Kaoru like Sano and not him? He wasn't thinking clearly at that point and forced himself to go to the office before he did something he could not control.

Now, sitting next to Kaoru, he was trying hard to stifle these emotions. Kaoru made it clear that she did not like him and he was pretty sure he didn't like her either. He decided to provoke her a bit to remind him why he didn't like her.

"So where did your blind date take you?" he inquired. "Did he take you to the latest 5-star restaurant or take you dancing at the hottest club?"

"None of your concern," Kaoru said automatically, still poring over the papers in front of her.

"Or maybe that's not good enough for a princess like you. Did he have to fly you out to Italy for dinner to impress you?"

"Been there, done that," Kaoru said flippantly. Then she stopped reading and gave her full attention to Kenshin. "For your information, Kenshin, we went bowling and I had FUN."

Kenshin scoffed, "YOU went bowling? You dirtied your clean little hands with common bowling balls?"

Kaoru frowned. "Yes, I did. Sano was very fun to hang out with. Much more fun than someone like you. I swear, Kenshin, when did you turn into a snob?"

Kenshin went deathly still. Kaoru looked at his eyes and forced herself not to stare away. His normal violet-colored eyes were suddenly speckled with amber. Lots of amber.

"Me? A snob?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Yes, you. A snob." Kaoru retorted back. She wasn't going to back down from Kenshin even though he was starting to scare her. "You think that just because my family has money, I won't want to be friends with someone who doesn't? That's snobby."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Kaoru? You are the most spoiled bratty girl I've ever met. You have had everything handed to you yet you still drift around this world with nothing to do. Whatever you want, you get. You have a father who loves you and friends who would do anything for you yet all you do is think about yourself. When will you grow up and realize the world does not revolve around you? You haven't changed at all from the little girl you were a long time ago."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin and he watched as her face drew carefully blank. He winced inside as he went over the words he just spoken. What the hell was he thinking when he said that? He didn't mean it at all. He opened his mouth to apologize but Kaoru spoke first.

"There was a time when words from you like that would have torn me to pieces. In fact, they did tear me to pieces once, a long time ago. Isn't it curious that right now, your words do nothing to me?"

Kaoru laughed but the sound was hollow and without feeling. She smiled and Kenshin had to suppress a shiver at the emptiness in her smile.

"I kind of like it. I'm gonna get going now, you'll finish the rest?"

Taking his silence as a yes, Kaoru gathered her stuff and headed out the door. Kenshin heard her calling Misao on her way out,"hey Misao, I just got the most fab idea. Let's head over to Beijing tonight! I'm craving some dim sum..."

Kenshin stared at the door as Kaoru closed it behind her and was not surprised to feel his abdominal muscles clenching painfully. _Oh gods, what have I done._

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

Misao wasn't able to fly out to Beijing that night because she and Aoshi had plans so Kaoru decided to go out clubbing by herself. _I'm just going to dance,_ she told herself. _No drinking. Just dancing. No trouble. Do I have my driver's license? Check. Do I have cash? Check. Cell phone? Check. I'm all set!_

Kaoru headed over to Tae's club and immediately bypassed the long queue to get in. Once inside, Kaoru immediately made her way to the dance floor and allowed herself to become immersed in the music. The rhythm and movements calmed her down in a way similar to when she was doing a kata, except while dancing, she didn't have to concentrate on perfect control or perfect movements. She could just let loose. Many guys tried to dance with her but she just glared at them until they left her alone.

Soon, Kaoru became hot and she went up to the bar to order a bottle of water. A guy pulled up next to her and offered to buy her a drink but Kaoru politely declined. He insisted and Kaoru finally looked up to see who was offering. It was Enishi.

"What are you doing here," she demanded.

Enishi gave Kaoru a slow sensual smile. "Just dancing when I saw a cute kitten calling out for some attention."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I hope you weren't referring to me because this kitten is off limits."

Enishi gave her boyish grin. "That's too bad, Kaoru. How about a drink to celebrate old times?"

Kaoru sniffed. "Well, we could if there were any good times."

Enishi looked wounded. "Aw, Kaoru. That hurts. We _did _have a good time when you were being a good little girl. Well, here. At least drink your water," he said as opened her bottle of water and handed it to her.

Kaoru took the bottle of water and chugged it. Immediately she realized her error. Whereas before, she was feeling fine. Now, she was feeling slightly woozy. She turned horrified eyes to Enishi.

"Enishi, what did you do?" she whispered.

Enishi put his arm around her. "Is my little kitten not feeling well? Come, I'll take you home."

Kaoru couldn't do anything as he led her out of the club and through the park that would lead her to her apartment. She tried calling for help or making a noise but her throat was curiously numb. To anyone else, it looked like a boyfriend helping his drunk girlfriend home. Halfway through the park, a trio of men came out of the darkness.

Enishi nodded his head at them and said, "This little kitten needs a bit of taming. I trust you will make sure she learns her place?"

The men gave Kaoru lecherous grins as they nodded yes then they were on her. Kaoru tried to fight back but she couldn't control her body. As a result for her efforts, her attackers punched, kicked, and hit her, drawing blood. Enishi faded back into the shadows. She felt her body slam into the ground and her head hit the ground hard. The last sound she hears before passing out is the sound of fabric ripping.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

Kenshin couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Kaoru's expressionless blue eyes and empty smile. He didn't mean to say those things. He knew she wasn't like that but he couldn't control himself. Groaning, Kenshin pulled himself out of bed and put on some running clothes. Maybe a quick run would clear his head. He left the building and headed towards the park.

While jogging through the park, he heard the sound of fighting. Gods, he thought. Was there any safety in this world at all? He headed towards the sounds and reaches the scene in time to witness Kaoru being shoved roughly against the ground and to hear the sickening sound of fabric ripping.

Later, Kenshin would not even remember what happened. Somehow he had rushed into the thug who was about to rape Kaoru and with a quick strike, the man was unconscious. With a snarl, Kenshin turned around and flew at the nearest thug, his shoulder colliding painfully with the thug's midsection. A quick uppercut rendered the man unconscious and most likely with a broken jaw. The third thug tried to run away but found Kenshin there in front of him the second he turned away. Kenshin barely registered the crunch of a broken nose under his palm before he did a swift roundhouse kick that sent the thug crashing to the ground.

Kenshin knelt next to Kaoru and quickly assessed her injuries. Her limbs did not appear to be broken but there was a dark stain gathering underneath her head. Kenshin's stomach clenched and he quickly put his ears to her mouth to see if she was breathing. She was. Then he pressed his fingers to the base of her throat to check for a pulse. It was there, fast and erratic. He quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called 911 then he called Kaoru's father, the backs of his fingers were now caressing her cheek, as if trying to reassure him that she was still there.

Kaoru briefly regained consciousness after Kenshin finished calling her father. She would later recall see bright amber eyes staring intently into her own before she blacked out again.

K-E-N-S-H-I-N-&-K-A-O-R-U

The next day found Koshijirou Kamiya sitting in the hospital room staring at his daughter. The doctor's said that she had a mild concussion, bruised ribs, and a few scratches and bruises. The bruised ribs would heal in 3-4 weeks and the scratches and bruises would heal within two weeks. Kaoru's lip was cut, her right eye was swollen. Bruises on both cheeks marred the smooth complexion of her face.

Kamiya was torn. He could not stand to see his daughter like this. He knew something had to be done. She was partying again. The doctors had found evidence of an unknown drug and a roofie - or date-rape drug - in her blood. Whether it was being used for recreational purposes or if someone drugged her, he didn't know but it didn't matter. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to say.

How many times did he have to bail her out of trouble? Kaoru was too spoiled. Too used to things her own way. Too much to handle. He knew then that he was going to have to teach Kaoru a lesson the hard way. He would have to be cruel to be kind and he prayed that someday Kaoru would understand. But for now, his baby was hurt and he would wait until she was physically able to endure the lesson he was planning for her.

He turned around as Kenshin entered the room. He said saved his daughter and Kamiya was forever grateful.

"Kenshin," Kamiya said quietly, "I can never repay you for saving my daughter. I owe you everything."

"How is she doing?" Kenshin asked. He moved closer to the bed to peer down at Kaoru. She looked 

awful and his hands itched to touch her skin to see if she was alive. He refrained when he heard Kamiya start to speak.

"The doctors said she has a concussion but she should be fine. She has a few bruised ribs and as you can see..." Kamiya gestured helplessly towards Kaoru's appearance. His shoulders sagged as he looked at her.

"Kaoru is strong, Kamiya. She _will _recover." Kenshin stated, meaning to comfort the older man, but even to him, it sounded like Kenshin was also trying to convince himself.

Kamiya nodded and set his shoulders. "Come, Kenshin, you and I need to speak in private."

Kenshin followed Kamiya out of the room and into the adjacent observation room where the nurses or doctors could observe their patient without disturbing them. The room was empty because the nurses were monitoring Kaoru's vital signs from the nurse's station.

The door slid shut behind Kenshin and they both stood in silence for several minutes staring at Kaoru until Kamiya spoke.

"You don't know what it is like for a parent to see their child hurt and knowing that they can't do a thing about it. I keep thinking that if only I was stronger with her and more firm..." Kamiya trailed off then shook his head and continued.

"I am truly thankful for you and your actions so please don't misunderstand the request I put before you now." Kamiya's voice was shaky and he drew a shuddering breath before continuing on. "I trust no one but you to resist her. I'm sure you know by now that I'm helpless against her when she shines her bright blue eyes at me. Even your Uncle Hiko would give her slack."

Kenshin felt a sense of dread slam into him. "What are you saying, Kamiya?"

Kamiya drew in a deep breath then continued with a steady and firm voice, "Does your Uncle Hiko still need that maid to help out at the cabin in Kyoto? I want to send her there to earn her keep and I want you to watch her."


End file.
